Conventional fiber reinforced concrete technology is known, it has been described in various National and International Norms e.g. RILEM 162 TDF International), Model Code 2010 (International), CNR DT 204 (Italy SS 812310 (Sweden), TR63 (UK) ACI 318 (USA) ACI 360 (USA), DBV (Germany), DAFSTB (Austria). Fiber reinforced concrete mix designs containing different types of fibers have been for examples disclosed for example in WO 2011/053103 and more recently in CN102976697 and KR100940550. Such concrete are mainly used for pavement or deck repairs or to minimize the shrinkage of the concrete during hardening.
In WO 2011/053103, the main objective is to provide with a concrete to build large slabs, therefore, one property to be achieved is shrinkage resistance in order to avoid cracks formation. Therefore, shrinkage reducing agents, namely ethylene glycol, free lime or calcium sulfoaluminate, is used in combination with polymer fibers (synthetic fibers) whose role is mainly to reduce cracking due to shrinkage.
According to WO 2011/053103, the workability of the concretes is located in the classes F5 to F6, yet no data are disclosed concerning the workability retention (opening time) of the final concrete produced. Furthermore, no data and results are disclosed concerning the compressive and flexural strength of the concretes according to the invention.
Amongst others, one important disadvantage of the patent application WO 2011/053103 is the requirement to prepare a separate slurry containing water, cement and all shrinkage reducers and plasticizers (or water reducers admixture—namely powdered melamine or phosphonates), or fillers as well as fillers. The slurry is then added to the concrete prepared separately and the fibers are added.
A further important drawback of the invention according to WO 2011/053103 is the fact that the final placed concrete has to be cured using water after placing.
An additional drawback of the invention according to WO 2011/053103 is that the volume of paste is very low to ensure limited shrinkage and avoid cracking, thus reducing the scope of application and placement properties and well as the level of mechanical resistances that can be achieved, both in terms of compressive strength and in terms of flexural strength or ductility. Finally the document does not disclose water/total binder content (kg/kg) others than 0.42 and 0.46, which limits drastically the type of properties that can be achieved.